


Blood and Love

by mochi2zhonglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Hinted MPreg, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, No Smut, chenle is a hermaphrodite, gore?, idk what I just wrote, inspired by some movie, just violence, markhyuck if u squint, nomin if u squint - Freeform, renjun fights, some alien nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: Chenle shouldn't have left the ship. He knew he shouldn't.





	Blood and Love

**Author's Note:**

> there was this alien scene i watched a few days ago so um.... got inspired? curse my too creative mind. there is a hint of mpreg and no, it is not rated or shit like that so yall can read it. it isn't so bad. it's just to link to the story well.  ^^
> 
> anyways, uh.... enjoy? 

Chenle tripped over his feet and cried when his knees came in contact with the floor. He winced and forced himself up, running through the ship's corridor with unsteady steps. He ran his hand against the walls as it would be easy to grab onto anything in case he trips again. He placed a hand on his lower body, fear coursing through his veins when something under his skin moved. A sharp pain on his abdomen brought Chenle down, causing him to fall onto the floor once again this time with a loud thud. 

"Ah! Make it stop!" Chenle cried, tears making its way down his cheeks. 

He pushed himself up to continue running, the pain becoming more unbearable. _He shouldn't have left the ship. He should have just stayed_. His other hand held onto his robes tight as he tried to keep them together. The blonde haired male let out a sigh of relief at the sight of a door painted black. With shaky hands he typed in the passcode, crying out in pain when it moved inside him. He fell onto his knees as the sharp part of the creature inside him could be felt. 

"Come on, come on." He sobbed, banging his palm onto the device. 

The door opened slowly and Chenle took the chance to crawl in, unsteadily getting on his feet. He choked onto a sob, breathing in and out at a fast rate as the pain seared through his entire body. He let his legs bring him to the machine situated in the middle of the room. He tapped onto the glass of the human sized capsule and worked his way to the screen, occasionally pausing for a few seconds when his body was shocked with pain. 

Chenle groaned as he flipped through the surgery procedures available on the screen, swiftly pressing onto **Foreign Object.** He grabbed onto a needle on one of the trays beside the machine and held it with his teeth, gritting his teeth as he held onto the pain. The capsule opened it's door to welcome Chenle but the panicked male rushed in quickly after taking off his robes, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He took a few breaths, gripping onto one of the handles of the machine as the pain came back stronger. 

"Faster, goddamit!" He cried, hands shaking as he held onto the handle tight. 

The capsule doors closed, trapping Chenle in. He frantically tapped onto the screen, scrolling down the settings for the procedure. A scream ripped through his throat as it poked him from the inside again. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his lips trembling as he cried. He threw his head back when the inactive robotic arms turned on, groaning through gritted teeth. 

_"Procedure starting in five, four-"_

"Just do it, already!" Chenle screamed at the top of his lungs.

It felt like forever when the surgery started. He bit only the needle between his lips, groaning as the system took its sweet time to scan him. A green line ran up and down his body, stopping right above Chenle's abdomen. He looked down, eyes wide when he could see his stomach moving, something foreign and completely not normal was growing inside him. 

_"Foreign object detected."_

Chenle spat the needle to his hand and mercilessly stabbed himself right under his chest, his heart racing in fear as the creature continued to toss and turn. He pressed the plunge down, injecting half of the anesthetic serum into him. He jerked when it twisted sharply, tears dripping onto his bare chest. 

"Oh my god, get it out!" He screamed, tapping the screen frantically. 

Another robotic arm appeared, spraying anesthetic on the skin of his stomach. He braced himself as another arm was activated, using strong laser to cut through his skin and meat. Chenle whimpered at the excruciating pain, breathing in heavily, screaming when a pair of pincers split his stomach open. A larger set of it hovered above the cut, slowly lowering itself down into his body. Not being able to hold it any longer he injected the last of the anesthetic serum into him, hoping it would numb the pain away. 

"Oh god." He whispered as he watched the pincers being pulled up. 

Between the large pincers was his amniotic sac and inside it was a blank beetle like being curled into a ball. Chenle blinked. He remembered himself being stabbed by something sharp when he left the ship... he didn't know that an alien- _an alien_ had grew in him. The sac burst, squirting blood everywhere in the capsule and on Chenle. The creature started to move violently, trying to get itself out from the pincer's grip. With panic overtaking his system, he searched for the option to sew the wound back, hands shaking when he selected it. 

"Oh my god oh my god. Faster!" The blonde haired shrieked, patting his hand on the handle he was once holding. 

The alien let out a weird noise and was getting stronger faster than the arms sewing back the open wound. Chenle cried, his tears mixed with the blood that was splattered on him. He eyed the moving creature that was only inches away from his body. 

"What's taking you forever?! Faster!" He begged, banging his palm onto the glass of the capsule. 

Chenle was too scared to feel the pain any longer, watching the robotic arm mend his wound neatly. But it was taking too long. He threw his head back and screamed, this time punching the glass even though it was terribly useless. Without wanting to waste any time, he pressed the button to let him out immediately after his wound was mended. The creature was moving much more violent now, making gurgling noises as it wriggled.

Chenle crawled out, dropping to the floor, groaning at the pain. He stumbled to his feet and reached for the screen that was displayed at the side of the machine, pressing onto the **Decontaminate** option too many times the screen may crack. The capsule closed its doors, trapping the creature. The blonde haired buried his face into his blood stained hands and sobbed into them, the spraying sounds of the machine being decontaminated becoming music to his ears. The squeals from the alien inside slowly faded away, same goes to his vision. He sighed and fisted the robe wore before, black spots invading his vision. 

"Renjun." He breathed out before letting his body entirely relax. 

Then his head came in contact with the cold marble floor. 

 

 

  
"Shit!"

Renjun yelled as he swung his pole around, hitting bullseye on the creature's head. It hissed with his black tongue out, beady eyes glaring at him. It aimed it's clawed to hit Renjun but he ducked, unfortunately hitting his mate. Jaemin staggered backwards, a huge crack had made its way to his helmet. Knowing he won't survive any longer with a broken helmet, he ran towards the ship, leaving Renjun and another named Mark on the field. 

"Aim for the eyes! Aim for the eyes!" Mark shouted, throwing his empty gun out of frustration. 

The Chinese growled and stabbed the sharp edge to its leg, causing it to wail in pain. Mark threw himself onto the back of the creature, trying to control him. Renjun mercilessly removed the pole and shoved it into the dark beady eyes, the alien collapsed onto the ground in an instant. 

"That was crazy." Renjun stated, panting. 

"Only god knows how much there is out there." Mark said, scanning the foreign forest behind him. "Let's go before any of them pops up again."

Renjun wordlessly nodded, jogging behind the older. He was exhausted after having to fight these monsters for two straight hours. His limbs were willing to give away but Renjun stayed strong and walked nevertheless. He checked his oxygen level in the tank, gulping when it showed 1% left. He could go a few minutes without oxygen but the ten minute walk back to the ship may be impossible. He sighed. 

"Hopefully Jaemin got back in time." He said. 

The ship parked beside the lake came into sight, Renjun's movements were slowing down, the status of his oxygen level was dangerously low. He shook his head and forced himself to move on. Mark arrived earlier, the first door to the ship open wide. He slowly felt his legs became weak and his hands were starting to feel cold. He let out a loud groan as he let the adrenaline in him take over his movements, letting him run into the ship. 

"Argh!" He exclaimed, throwing himself inside. 

Mark closed the door as fast as he could, tightening the lock. Renjun was panting and black spots were revealing themselves. He grabbed onto the other's arm as he wheezed for air, his lips shaped in an O, trying to get all the oxygen he can get. 

"Hold on." The Canadian encouraged.

Only a few buttons were needed to be pressed until the little cabin was 100% oxygen, allowing Renjun to take off his helmet. He choked onto the air, a hand on his throat as he breathed in and out hard. A hand squeezed his shoulder. 

"We made it." Mark whispered. 

The second door opened, letting them into the main halls of the ship. Jaemin was there sitting beside Jeno, fingers intertwined with each other. Mark went off straight to their captain, Donghyuck who was discussing something with the youngest in their team who goes by the name Jisung. Renjun looked around.

Chenle.

Where is he? 

"Hyuck, have you seen Chenle?" He asked. 

"I haven't. I think he's still asleep." Donghyuck answered. 

Renjun shrugged, taking off his suit and walked his way to where Chenle's room was, eyebrows knitted together when he saw no one. He checked every room but his lover wasn't there. He scratched his head. Where is he? He brushed his dark brown hair back as he walked into the corridors despite the numbness at his leg muscles. The weapon room. Chenle was in charge of weaponry after all. He glanced left and right as he entered the deeper parts of the ship, passing by numerous rooms to reach the weapon room. 

"Lele?" He called, stepping into the room. 

Everything looked the same and untouched, which brings worry running in his veins. Renjun let out a shaky breath before jogging his way through the corridor, this time taking the time to check each room. 

"Holy-" He murmured. 

He rushed to open the door to the self-service medical room, crouching to the unconscious male lying right beside the machine. The dead look in Chenle's blood stained face was scaring him. 

"Lele.... Wake up." Renjun whispered softly, pulling the younger into his arms. 

He scanned the smaller's body, eyes glistening with tears when he could see the surgical line on Chenle's abdomen. He looked up to see the unmoving alien, the pincers still holding onto it. 

"Disgusting." Renjun spat. 

Chenle moaned as he shifted slightly in his arms. Just that one little sound was enough to bring hope into Renjun's heart. 

"Lele, wake up, sweetie." He called. 

Hearing the name, Chenle weakly opened his eyes. "Hyung...."

"Thank the gods you're alive. You got me so worried!"

Tears escaped Renjun's eyes, falling onto Chenle's dirty skin. He caressed the latter's face, smiling at the sight of his  lover. Chenle only smiled back as much as his energy allowed him to. 

"We need to get you stitched properly. Come on." The older informed, carrying Chenle gently off the floor, trying not to hurt the smaller any further. 

 

 

 

"There was literally three of you in the ship and none of you had any idea Chenle left the ship?!"

Having a usually composed and calm person to actually yell and get mad was scary. Renjun banged his fist on the table, furious. He was fuming, every living cell in him was burning in anger. Mark tried to calm the Chinese down but only to get hissed at. 

"What were you three doing when we were gone?! Why isn't there anyone checking the surveillance cameras?! Why are you so _useless_?!" Renjun shouted, hitting the table over and over again until his knuckles turned red. 

At the other side of the room was where Chenle was being laid down, anesthetics bringing him to sleep as Jaemin fixed the stitches more securely. Renjun glared at them, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jisung shrinking in their seats. He had lost his cool for a while and he was sure it won't come back any sooner. He still couldn't get over the fact these filthy aliens wanted to breed in Chenle- _his_ Chenle. He was the only hermaphrodite in the team, one of the reasons to why he was actually warned not to leave the ship by the leader, Taeyong. 

"Hyung." Jaemin called. 

Renjun turned on his heel and rushed to Chenle's side, looking at the neatly mended wound. "Lele..." he whispered. 

The smaller whined and slowly opened his eyes, smiling at the sight of Renjun. "Hi."

"Why did you leave the ship? I was so worried. It's dangerous out there."

Chenle visibly gulped. "I wanted to help...."

Renjun placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Jaemin, Mark and I can handle it, sweetie. Don't worry. You need to stay in the ship you get me?"

The latter nodded as he tried to sit up. He blinked at the sight of how silent everyone else was. The team wouldn't shut up- unless the one and only Huang Renjun shouts at them. He stared into the older's eyes and leaned onto him. 

"I want to sleep." Chenle whined, the anesthetics haven't worn off yet.

"Let's get you cleaned up first, okay?" Renjun said, carrying the latter carefully in his arms. 

Jaemin placed his dirty hands into his pocket and shook his head, a little smile forming at the edges of his lips. Renjun left the room in minutes, taking care of his one and only lover. He raised and eyebrow when he faced the three guilty friends of his. 

"Y'all really need to keep a heads up when Renjun trusts you guys with Chenle." He teased. 

Mark chuckled, patting Donghyuck's back. 

 

 

 

No matter how many times Chenle had smiled to him, Renjun knew he was traumatised and shaken from what happened. He gently laid him down onto his bed, wiping him with a towel like a newborn baby. The younger was still shaking but it wasn't that obvious. He could feel Chenle shiver under his touch as he helped dress him up. The numbness had disappeared, the excruciating pain at his abdomen had came back, much to his dismay. 

"Lele?" He called, realising that the blonde was lost in his thoughts. 

"I'm scared." Chenle said with a soft voice. 

Renjun swore he could hear the hint of fear in his voice. "Why, love? Tell me."

Tears formed in the latter's hazel eyes. "What if there are still eggs in me? What if they come back to me to breed? I don't want to die hyung." Chenle voiced out his worries.

Renjun's heart shattered at the younger's shaking voice. "We scanned you, love. There is no more of those monsters in you." He assured, playing with the blonde strands of hair. "You will be alright, as long as I am here."

"I don't want to be a breeding source for those creatures, hyung." 

He sighed and kissed the latter on the lips. He pulled away, wiping away the tears that had fallen from Chenle's eyes.

"I will do anything to stop those creatures breed inside you. Instead I'll let babies fill that little womb of yours." Renjun smirked. 

Chenle blushed a deep red. Oh how Renjun loved seeing him flustered like that. He covered the smaller's slim figure and was about to give him a goodnight kiss (it's 3pm in the afternoon but who cares) until Chenle grabbed onto his sleeve, sending puppy eyes to the older. Chuckling, the brown haired slipped under the covers, pulling Chenle close. The younger snuggled into the warmth Renjun emits, not without wincing at the pain at his abdomen. He leaned his head on the older's chest and looked up, admiring his lover's undeniably handsome features. 

"I love you." 

Renjun smiled and intertwined their fingers together. "I love you too. And I'll protect you from those aliens out there." He assured, kissing the latter's forehead tenderly like he was fragile. 

In a matter of minutes, Chenle was asleep, head on his lover's shoulder, his small hands in Renjun's, arms overprotectively hugging his small frame. The brown haired sighed at the sight of the visible red line through the thin white cloth of Chenle's shirt. He buried his nose into the younger's soft hair and sniffed in the vanilla scent. 

_I will stop you from blood being shed. Especially from you. Cause I love you Lele. And I will never stop._


End file.
